


小路

by frances_sin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_sin/pseuds/frances_sin





	小路

（上）  
（5.20当然属于中国网络流传啦，不过既然都AU了，就姑且认为他们也过好了（中文对话版斯哈，所以不要拿英文考虑了【手动再见】））

“呼……终于把笔记抄完了。”哈利放下手中的笔，甩甩酸疼的手长出一口气，这才发现周围的人都已经走光。哈利摇摇头，像5.20这种日子果然不能指望两个已经腻在一起的朋友等等自己一起回宿舍区，不过像这种日子居然还有老师和学生敬业的来上课而不是去过节也是蛮让人惊讶的。  
哈利收拾好摊开的的书本，拎起书包走到黑板前自觉地擦掉满黑板的笔记，那满屏的化学方程式和结构式真是看得人头痛欲裂。有机化学教授的粉笔字说不上好看，但是与有的教授龙飞凤舞自以为飘逸实则潦草的字迹相比自有一种清晰明了的味道——当然就算再清晰明了，每节大课都要写满三大黑板这种情况还是让人痛不欲生，而当那一个个白色字迹从黑色的衣袖流淌到黑色的黑板上时，总会让人有种它是自己飘出来的错觉。  
哈利丢下黑板擦，关了教室的灯走出教学楼。  
教学楼外的天色已经黑沉下来，哈利看看时间，决定还是从小路走早点回宿舍洗澡睡觉，他脚下一拐，走向了这栋教学楼和图书馆之间那条的小路。  
化学系的教学楼是学校里面最偏的一栋，唯一的好处是离图书馆近，要从教学楼回到宿舍非得绕一个大圈才行，于是当时规划教学区时给化学系教学楼和图书馆之间规划的小道往往成为了学生们白天的首选之路，至于晚上，由于这条小道位置本就偏僻且至今没有装上路灯，虽然有着不远处图书馆的灯光照射，但这条被半人多高的灌木丛夹在中间的小道还是看起来阴森又危险。  
不过这些哈利一直都不怎么在乎，有什么好怕的呢，白天夜晚不都是路嘛，该走走该停停，有什么大不了。  
哈利拎着书包看着不远处图书馆的灯火，想想自己去过节的两个朋友，沉痛地叹了口气。  
“寂寞了？”伴随着在耳边炸响的低沉声音同时发生的是整个人被压向路边的灌木，哈利瞪大了眼，被压制住之后才反应过来要反抗  
身后的男人轻松避过哈利的向后飞踢之后将一条腿挤进哈利双腿之间，俯身在哈利耳廓边吐气：“小猫倔一点才可爱不是吗？”调侃的语气配合的却是让人气恼的语句，男人膝盖向前恶意的顶弄，擦过哈利运动裤下还在沉睡的某物。  
哈利还在不断地挣扎，他知道身后的男人比自己高很多，说不定也要更壮实，那强有力的压制不仅让他的挣扎看起来毫无用处而且让他的挣扎看起来就好像自己不断地在男人腿上摩擦一般。  
“嘘——别急，我们还有很长时间。”男人舔了一下他的耳廓，哈利感到柔软的布料代替了男人一直钳制他的手，然而哈利手还是被束缚在了身后无法挣脱。他愤愤地叫出声：“谁跟你有时间！你要干什么，放开我！”  
身后的男人贴紧了他，哈利感到有一个炽热的硬物压了上来，他身体一僵，男人的手从他的运动T恤下摆伸了进去抚上他的腰际，男人在他脖颈间暧昧的笑了一声：“干你啊。”随着尾音的滑落，哈利感到双腿一凉。  
哈利被男人的直白气红了脸，弓起腰试图将自己被的裤子重新拉起，可惜男人没有给他这个机会。以同样的快速被脱下的内裤将哈利下半身完全暴露在男人眼中，男人忽然嗤笑了一下，一只手握上哈利不知道什么时候已经抬头的阳物缓缓摩挲，哈利低低地对着身后的混蛋咆哮：“你不要太过分！”，同时他紧张地向路的图书馆一边看去，看到没有人影时暗暗松了口气。，因为担心引来晚归的学生的关注而只能小声地咒骂着身后这个对他出手的色情狂，却没有收到一丁点的效果。男人手上的动作一点都没停，甚至还弹了一下柱身，在哈利耳边慢悠悠地问道：“什么叫过分？是这样……”男人摩挲柱体的动作骤然加快，哈利的咒骂声瞬间变了一个调。“还是这样？”男人放开了哈利身下现在无比精神的某物，拨开臀肉指尖浅浅地戳刺进闭合的肉穴，哈利呼吸急促了起来。  
那只手复又握上哈利的分身，以一种要逼人发疯的速度上下移动着，哈利低下头去看那只为他服务着的手，触感微凉，与男人压在他身后的炽热完全不同，微有薄茧，骨节分明又苍白修长，与男人那黑色的衣料构成了相当明显的色差对比。哈利几乎要用尽自己本就不多的自制力才能让自己不在这只极富技巧的手里放肆地挺动，他像着了魔一样看着那只手，直到腿根被插入一根炽热的物体才将他从魔障中唤醒。

（中）  
“怎么光顾着你自己舒服了，小猫？”男人那明显能感觉出长度和热度的分身在哈利两腿间磨蹭着，头部撞击着哈利分身的囊袋，带起哈利的一阵战栗。  
哈利喘息着强自辩解：“我，我没有！混蛋，放开我！”  
一根手指压上了他微微开合的唇，男人从身后揽着他，卡着他的腰说道：“诚实是一个学生必有的品质，小猫。”男人捉住哈利被绑在身后的双手向下握住男人的分身，轻声诱导：“摸摸看，你是不是只顾自己舒服了？”  
哈利被双手间柱状物的热度烫到一般挣扎开男人的手，恨恨地回嘴：“那你放开我去找别人啊，暴露狂。”哈利嘴上不饶人，背后的手却攥紧了，他悄悄回忆着刚刚手心的热度，意识到男人的欲望已经是狰狞的勃发状态但嘴上却还是慢条斯理，哈利抱着侥幸的心理想着：或许……情况没有那么糟？  
“暴露的是你，嘴硬的小猫。”男人低低地笑起来，哈利不自在地缩了缩被男人吐息喷到的脖子，男人继续说道：“你看，那边是不是你的同学？”  
！   
哈利猛地向图书馆方向看去，灯光下远远地能看见一个身影在渐渐放大，他有些慌了，冲身后叫道：“有人来了，你还不快放开我！”  
男人叼起他的耳垂轻轻噬咬，慢吞吞地开口：“我的猫咪，我想你再叫大声一点或许能帮助你搞清楚现在更有危险的人是谁……”哈利头皮发炸，他可不想在校园里被人发现衣冠不整的被一个男人压住！  
哈利的声音弱了下去：“你，你到底要做什么？”他腿间炽热的肉棒几乎要将他烫伤，他不自觉的将腿分开了一点，减少被灼痛的面积。  
“猫咪的记性实在是太差了，不要让我说第二遍。”男人语气不善地说道，复又笑了起来，“当然是干你啊。”  
哈利急急表示反对：“不，不行，有人要来了……”  
男人揉捏起哈利的囊袋，听着哈利的呼吸再次凌乱起来才开口问道：“你就这么想被同学看见你这个样子吗？”  
哈利看着从图书馆那边走来的一个身影急得快哭了，自己又挣不开男人的束缚，只得出言恳求：“别这样，拜托……”   
男人在这个问题上似乎也没有太多难为哈利的意思，揽着哈利的腰从小路路口绕到了灌木丛后。学校近日刚在小路一侧的灌木丛后竖起木质的宣传板，两个人刚好被宣传板挡住，唯一的光源来自远处图书馆的小路上，过路者若不刻意留心这边倒还真看不出宣传板后面居然有两个人。  
当自己被阴影遮住时哈利松了口气，连自己刚刚走那几步时长裤在脚踝纠缠着产生的羞耻感都顾不上有了。  
刚刚站定，男人就拍拍哈利的臀尖命令道：“腿并拢。”哈利一抖：“凭什么？”  
“你不在意被看见的话，我们现在出去表演给你同学看还来得及。”男人低笑着威胁。哈利瞟了一眼图书馆那边，心不甘情不愿地并拢了双腿，清晰地感受到了男人那坚挺的热度和粗度。又悄悄将腿向两边打开了些许，换来了男人在他柱头上的一记不轻不重的爆栗，哈利只好将腿如男人所言夹紧。  
男人在哈利性器上的手忽然拿开了，哈利还没来得及去想自己心底泛上来的小小失落就被腿间男人的动作闹得脸色通红。  
男人在哈利腿间抽插着，模仿着性交的动作，男人的双球在哈利臀上拍打，每一下都能撞到哈利的囊袋，柱体反复地进出哈利被命令夹紧的腿间。哈利觉得自己腿间几乎要烧起来，而囊袋处的撞击带来的强烈刺激让他头脑有些发昏，完全顾不上排斥男人的动作。  
不知道男人在他腿间动作了究竟多少下，哈利恍惚地想着自己的腰大概已经被掐出了指印，他眼前发白：“唔……”快感席卷大脑，他大脑空白了一会才意识到发生了什么，不由得咬牙切齿：“混蛋！我一定会要你好看！”居然被人操着双腿射了，真是……太丢脸了。  
“不知感恩的小混蛋，烦请你注意一直以来你都只顾了自己的舒服，我可是很吃亏呢”哈利身前的宣传板背面已经被喷溅上了白浊的液体，男人一只手绕到哈利身前抹下一部分液体，另一只手抓紧哈利高潮后有些虚软的腰。哈利这才反应过来双腿间的灼热没有一分消下去的模样，反而似乎变得更热了，哈利被柱体上传来的灼热脉搏烫得腿都要软了，勉强说道：“夹也夹过了，你还想怎样？！”  
男人听了哈利的话慢慢将分身抽出哈利腿间，哈利刚松了口气就听男人说道：“这才是个开始呢，小子。”身后被细长的物体入侵的感觉一下子让哈利僵在了原地。

（下）  
“拿，拿出去！”哈利扭动着腰想要躲避男人沾满了黏滑液体的手指的入侵，但男人自然不可能让他如愿以偿的逃脱。他向前顶了顶腰，圆润的头部撞击在哈利紧闭的后穴入口处，惊得哈利一抖。  
“耐心点，不扩张好受伤的可是你。今晚我们的时间还很长，我不介意在外面慢慢地喂饱我的小猫。”男人曲解哈利动作的话让哈利气得直翻白眼，但也不敢再挣扎。想想刚刚在腿间动作的柱体的粗度，哈利可不敢想象直接埋入自己身体会是什么状态！  
一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，当男人的三根手指能够顺利地在哈利身体里进出时哈利已经是额头抵住身前的宣传板不断喘息的状态了，看着刚刚还在远处的影子已经走到小路路口，哈利压低了声音警告道：“你不要再折腾了，不然害我被发现我可要你好看！”完全没有他才是被胁迫一方的自觉。  
男人也没有理他，修长的手指依然在哈利被涂满自己精液的后穴中进出翻搅着，然后按上内壁异常柔软的一处，哈利咬住下唇闷哼一声，看看路口的那个学生没有注意到这边的情况才放软了声音求饶：“我会很乖的……不要让我被发现……”  
男人带着笑意的声音这才在他耳边响起：“那就要看你够不够乖巧了。”  
那个学生踏上了小路，哈利屏住了呼吸。  
与哈利之前料想的不同，那个学生没有快速地从小路穿过反而开了手机上自带的手电筒弯着腰左顾右盼地慢慢挪动，嘴里嘟囔着：“诶呀掉到哪里去啦？怎么还不在这里？”  
天哪你什么时候丢东西不好这个时候丢东西！哈利满心的苦不堪言，只希望他能一直弯着腰找下去千万别抬头——毕竟宣传板比灌木丛略高，中间的缝隙如果拿手电一照两条白生生的大腿简直扎眼无比。  
哈利身后的男人似乎感觉到了哈利的紧张，相当体贴地将在哈利股间作怪的手指抽了出来，哈利还没来得及松一口气，就被突如其来的一个顶弄顶得眼前发黑。  
混蛋啊啊啊！！！  
男人的分身趁哈利不注意埋进了哈利的身体，一只手在哈利背脊上滑动着似乎是在安抚。哈利整个人都不太好了，说好的不折腾呢！！！骗子！！！  
然而被发现的危险让哈利紧咬着下唇不敢出声，只能僵在原地任凭男人一寸寸地挺进。  
好满……身后升腾上来的胀痛感让哈利几乎要把整个人的重量压在额头抵着的宣传板上，却连喘息都不敢。  
男人的手指戳刺着哈利的唇瓣迫得他松开咬着的唇瓣张开嘴，手掌的大鱼际抵在哈利牙间磨蹭着，哈利不客气地咬住，恨恨地磨了磨牙。  
男人埋入哈利体内后却没再动作，大概是回来找东西的学生离两人所在的位置越来越近的缘故，哈利调整着自己的呼吸，努力地把声音放轻，感受着肠道中那蠢蠢欲动的巨物欲哭无泪。  
近了，近了，马上过去了！  
哈利巴巴地等着那抹白色的手电光从缝隙中扫过，好让自己摆脱这尴尬的处境时，男人却开始了小幅度的抽插，动作很轻，幅度也很小，唯一蕴含着满满恶意的是次次都碾磨过哈利体内的前列腺，男人在哈利耳边吐着气，一路从肩膀舔吻上耳廓，哈利被上下夹击得腿都要软了。  
万幸走过的学生什么都没有发现，嘟嘟囔囔地走远了。  
两个如释重负的吐气声同时响起，哈利松了口，气恼地指责起男人不讲信用：“我都听你的了你怎么还要折腾我！”  
“没有。”男人吐出一个词，摆动着腰浅浅的抽插着，激出哈利愈来愈多的焦渴。直到哈利忍不住又弯下一点腰让男人埋在自己体内的分身进入更深时男人才再次说道：“我想我早就告诉过你，今晚我要做什么。”  
“混蛋！”哈利翻来覆去只有几个词可骂却仍喋喋不休着，然后被突然加重的一记撞击撞出一声惊叫，变了调的少年的声音在寂静的夜里分外明显。  
接着哈利就只能听到男人低低的笑声和肉体拍打的声音了，加快的撞击让他一阵阵的晕眩，“慢，慢点……太深……啊，太深了……”短短的几个词语被撞击得支离破碎，今夜的化学楼外，正是大好时光。  
……  
哈利已经不知道自己要迎来第几次高潮了，小穴几乎都不像是自己的，就好像已经长在了身后男人的柱体之上，运动服下的乳尖大约已经红肿起来，不断被舔吻噬咬的脖颈和后背一直是湿漉漉的，现在仍传来轻微的刺痒，身前的宣传板上被射上了一股又一股的白浊，哈利有些失神地喃喃着：“放，放开……”  
男人卡住他分身的手却一点都没动，探头吻吻哈利的侧脸：“乖，等我，我们一起。”  
如狂风暴雨般地几十次抽插后，男人松开了哈利分身上的手，在哈利耳边说道：“520了，我爱你，哈利。”声音沙哑低沉，正是哈利最迷恋的音色。  
哈利咬住重新凑到他嘴边的男人的手掌，生生将尖叫咽了回去，整个人只剩下了抽搐的力气，全身的重量都压在了身后男人卡住他腰的手掌和埋在他体内的柱体之上。  
男人将自己埋入正在高潮的不断痉挛着的哈利体内，揽住向后软倒的少年，低吼一声将自己的欲望完全释放出去，一股股液体压着哈利体内柔软的前列腺射出，哈利被激得不断抖动，整个人缩在男人怀里好不可怜。  
男人抱住喘息着的哈利坐到了后面的草地上，静静地等哈利缓过劲来。  
好一会过去，哈利半闭着的眼睛才睁开，扭头笑了一下，神情慵懒好似一只餮足的猫咪。他从身后勾下来男人的头偏着头吻住那两片薄唇，唇齿之间发出了小声的抱怨：“我再也不要答应你玩这种角色扮演了，西弗。”  
斯内普按住哈利的后脑加深了这个吻，埋在哈利体内的火热又有了抬头的趋势。  
他为哈利的抱怨挑挑眉毛：不管下一次怎样，这一次还没有完不是吗？


End file.
